Papa Louie Pals
Papa Louie Pals is a non-game app that was first announced on December 4, 2017. The game was released on March 26, 2018. Introduction Hey Everyone! Today we are excited to announce our newest upcoming app, Papa Louie Pals! Just what is Papa Louie Pals you ask? Well, one should first make note that we are calling this an app and not necessarily a game. After years and looking at tons of fan art, letters, stories, and Customerpalooza creations, we’ve come to one major conclusion… We have the most creative fans in the world! So in developing Papa Louie Pals, we wanted to create something that would complement and drive our fans’ amazing creativity! Although we’re sure you all have plenty of questions, fear not, for we will be revealing more details soon enough. One thing you’ll be excited to know is that this will be a free app! (Oh, and don’t worry, we are still very much hard at work on the next Gameria!) http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/10155 Description Let your creativity shine in Papa Louie Pals, where YOU create the characters and stories in Papa Louie's world! Design and save a collection of your own unique Pals, and use them to build scenes and stories to share. CREATE TONS OF PALS: It's now easier than ever to design your own characters! Use sliders to adjust your Pal's body, choose from a wide range of skin tones and hair colors, and add extra details like freckles and makeup to your Pal. Find just the right hairstyle for that perfect look, and change the mouth and eye styles to give them some personality. Switch to the clothing section at any time to choose from hundreds of unique shirts, pants, skirts, jackets, hats, and accessories for your Pal, and change the colors of each item to create an amazing outfit. BUILD SCENES AND TELL STORIES: Creating Pals is only the beginning! Combine your Pals with scenery, word bubbles, and props to arrange your own custom scenes. You can place Pals anywhere you like in a scene, and use gestures to rotate and resize them. Choose from a wild assortment of poses for each character, and change their facial expressions to match their mood. There are a variety of backgrounds you can use in your scenes to help tell your story, and dozens of props that your Pals can hold in their hands. If you Pals have something to say, you can also add word bubbles and captions to the scene! ADD PAPA LOUIE AND HIS FRIENDS: Are your Pals looking for even more friends? You can also include Papa Louie and his famous customers from his many restaurants like Papa’s Freezeria! Multiple Customer Packs are available that include a handful of customers, tons of new backgrounds and props for your scenes, as well as new clothing that any of your custom Pals can use. Customers can use all of the same poses and props as your Pals, and they even come with their own unique alternate outfits. SAVE AND SHARE: Once you've created a scene, you can save an image to your device, or share it with your friends through messages or on social media! You can also go back and edit any of your saved scenes and Pals whenever you like. ENDLESS POSSIBILITIES: Use the images of your scenes for all sorts of things like comic strips, memes, or visual fan fiction. Showcase your character designs, create crazy situations for your Pals, or tell a story across multiple scenes. Features *Creation tool based in the Papa Louie universe *Design custom characters with hundreds of clothing items, hairstyles, and more *Build scenes with the Pals you create *Choose from multiple backgrounds including patterns, outdoor areas, and indoor scenes *Give props to your Pals in your custom scenes *Add word bubbles and captions to tell a story *Get Customer Packs to add poseable customers, new backgrounds, and more themed props and clothing Previews *'12/04/2017:' Sneak Peek: Papa Louie Pals!?! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/10155 *'12/11/2017:' Sneak Peek: Intro to Papa Louie Pals http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/10177 *'12/18/2017:' Sneak Peek: Colors and Styles http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/10215 *'12/27/2017:' Sneak Peek: Mouth and Eyes http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/10236 *'01/02/2018:' Sneak Peek: Clothing http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/10257 *'01/10/2018:' Sneak Peek: Bookmarks http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/10318 *'01/18/2018:' Name and Save Your Pal! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/10351 *'01/25/2018:' Starting your Scene! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/10387 *'02/01/2018:' Backdrops! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/10419 *'02/08/2018:' Posing your Pal! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/10458 *'02/15/2018:' Props and Wardrobe http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/10492 *'02/22/2018:' Word Bubbles http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/10512 *'02/27/2018:' Saving and Sharing! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/10546 *'03/06/2018:' Customer Packs! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/10568 *'03/13/2018:' Coming March 26th! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/10595 *'03/26/2018:' Get Papa Louie Pals Now! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/10647 Customer Packs As announced in a preview, fans can now add some of their favorite customers from the games to their scenes. Each pack will include 8 customers (with their style B outfits, holiday outfits, or Halloween costumes), 14 unique props, and 12 additional background scenes. The Pancakeria pack added 9 customers, 15 unique props, and 18 additional background scenes. Presently, there are nine customer packs: *Papa Louie (Free) **Customers included: Papa Louie, Wally, Greg, Mary, Sue, Allan, Robby, and Big Pauly **Backgrounds included: 2 Tastyville Apartment scenes (one in a hallway, and one inside a room), Pauly's Pepper exterior during day and night and interior as well, Fluffmart interior, Fluffmart exterior, 2 Multigrain Fields scenes, Papa's Pizzeria rooftop during day and night, inside a portal, the Flipline's 10 year anniversary medallion, Pasta Jungle Ruins, Marinara Rapids, 2 Sausage Mines scenes, and a lakeside. *Papa's Freezeria ($0.99) **Customers included: Alberto, Penny, Captain Cori, Ivy, Utah, Kahuna, Gremmie, and Ninjoy **Backgrounds included: Freezeria Kitchen & Lobby, S.S. Louie, Beach, Surf Shack *Papa's Cupcakeria ($0.99) **Customers included: James, Willow, Santa, Trishna, Mayor Mallow, Scarlett, Nevada, and Franco **Backgrounds included: Cupcakeria Kitchen & Lobby, Willow's room, The Great Sprinkler Chalet, Biscotti Bookstore, The North Pole *Papa's Hot Doggeria ($0.99) **Customers included: Taylor, Peggy, Radlynn, Shannon, Kenji, Bertha, Pinch Hitwell, and Indigo **Backgrounds included: Hot Doggeria Kitchen and Lobby, Porterhouse Ranch, Griller Stadium exterior, ticket counter, parking lot, cornfield, baseball diamond, hockey rink *Papa's Scooperia ($0.99) **Customer included: Skip, Mousse, Whippa, Fernanda, Cameo, Amy, Ripley, and Sarge Fan **Backgrounds included: Scooperia Kitchen & Lobby, Scallion Street Station, Big Onion Souvenirs, Glitz Hotel, Cheaper Sleeper Motel, Briny Gate Bridge, Onion Jenny *Papa's Pancakeria ($0.99) **Customers included: Hank, Johnny, Wendy, Yippy, Liezel, Foodini, Tohru, Cooper, and Prudence. **Backgrounds included: Pancakeria Kitchen and Lobby, Greasy Gear Garage, Johnny's Christmas Tree Shop (at Papa's Pancakeria), Police Station (Jail), Yippy's Cookie Sale, Breakfast Blast background, Spin and Sauce, ski lifts *Papa's Wingeria ($0.99) **Customers included: Georgito, Boomer, Xolo, Professor Fitz, Scooter, Skyler, Chuck, Mandi, and Sprinks the Clown. **Backgrounds included: Wingeria Kitchen and Lobby, Georgito's Palace & The Golden Doubloon, Starlight Express, house scene from Wingeria with balloons and large prize ticket, firewall, Gigaloaf Labs. * Papa's Donuteria ($0.99) ** Customers included: Rudy, Tony, Hacky Zak, Julep, Ember, Iggy, Mr. Bombolony, Clair, and Boopsy & Bill. ** Backgrounds included: Donuteria Kitchen and Lobby, Powder Point Entrance, Ferris Wheel, Sky Ninja, Pop Dart, Julep's Tulips, Fire Department, Hospital, Flipline Studios Office. * Papa's Burgeria ($0.99) ** Customers included: Akari, Lisa, Cletus, Connor, Edna, Vicky, Marty, Rita, and Nye. ** Backgrounds included: Burgeria Kitchen and Lobby, Cloudberry Salon, Bowling Baron, Cletus' Scrapyard, Marty and Clover's basement Updates March 28, 2018 *Better support for large phones *More accents and punctuation for some fonts in text bubbles *Improved performance on "Choose a Scene" screen *Improved sharing images (you can now share to Facebook and more!) April 5, 2018 *Fixed Papa Louie Pals crashing or stopping when other apps are updated or installed (Android/Amazon) June 22, 2018 *Papa's Hot Doggeria Customer Pack is added. August 24, 2018 *Papa's Scooperia Customer Pack and Flipdecks are added. August 29, 2018 *Sarge Fan's Style H, Utah's Pastaria Uniform, and new hairstyles and bangs are added. December 21, 2018 *Papa's Pancakeria Customer Pack is added. March 15, 2019 *Papa's Wingeria Customer Pack is added. May 3, 2019 *Onionfest backgrounds, items, and costumes added. New Onionfest-themed outfits for Papa Louie, Big Pauly, Sue, and Wally. New outfits for Scooter (Papa's Donuteria uniform), Greg, and Yippy (St. Patrick's Day outfits). July 1, 2019 * Papa's Donuteria Customer Pack added. * Papa's Burgeria Customer Pack added. * Free Sugarplex Film Fest backgrounds, clothing, and props. * New color options for clothing. Trivia *This is the first app of Flipline Studios that is not a game. **This is the first creativity app of Flipline Studios. *This is the second free app of Flipline Studios, the first being Slider Scouts. *According to Matt on the Flipline Forum, the "height slider" will now stretch or squash the character's torso as well as changing their neck length (instead of just changing the neck like it used to), so that helps a bit making tall or short or child-sized characters. This feature is also used in Papa's Scooperia. http://www.flipline.com/forum/index.php?topic=36041.msg1977680#msg1977680 Gallery Papa louie pals maggie and aswl and papa louie.jpg Papa louie pals 2.jpg Papa Louie Pals Happy Easter.jpg Papa louie pals Hey.jpg Papa louie pals cherry blossom festival.jpg Papa Louie Pals Golden Doubloons.jpg Papa Louie Pals Cannon.jpg Happy Halloween DVloper to Slendrina for Willow and Allan.jpg #PapaLouiePals -papalouiepals 26-6-2019.jpg -papalouiepals 27-5-2019.jpg -papalouiepals.jpg -papalouiepals 1.jpg -papalouiepals 24-10-2019.jpg A @AlmeiNordeste @AlmeiNordeste 21-7-2019.jpg @AlmeiNordeste.jpg @Aluckoma @Aluckoma.jpg @art169 @art169 21-7-2019.jpg @ART169.jpg @ariann_baltar @ariann baltar 21-7-2019.jpg @ariann baltar 1-5-2019.jpg @ariann baltar.jpg B C D @deaf.papas_rustem.deaf @deaf.papas rustem.deaf.jpg @DiddyVelvet @diddyvelvet 27-5-2019.jpg @diddyvelvet 2019-04-27.jpg @diddyvelvet.jpg @diddy_velvet @diddy velvet 26-6-2019.jpg @diddy velvet (1).jpg @diddy velvet.jpg @djkc_studios @djkc studios.jpg @djkc studio.jpg E F @fan_flipline @fan flipline 24-10-2019.jpg @fan flipline.jpg @flipline_studios_fan @flipline studios fan.jpg @fugo.posts @fugo.posts.jpg G Headline text @GoshaWorld.jpg @geoffreyboden9910 @geoffreyboden9910 (2).jpg @geoffreyboden9910 (1).jpg @geoffreyboden9910.jpg @GALAX1C0 @GALAX1C0.jpg @GirasolitoH @GirasolitoH 26-6-2019.jpg @GirasolitoH 27-5-2019.jpg @GirasolitoH 16-5-2019.jpg @GirasolitoH 1-5-2019.jpg @GirasolitoH (1).jpg @GirasolitoH.jpg H @hapigyrl @hapigyrl 2019-04-27.jpg @hapigyrl (1).jpg @hapigyrl.jpg I J @jame_plp @jame plp.jpg @joaquinthecapurro @joaquinthecapurro 2/8/2019.jpg @joaquinthecapurro 27-5-2019.jpg @joaquinthecapurro.jpg @joaquinthecapurro 24-10-2019.jpg @james_giacotib @james giacotib 21-7-2019.jpg @james giacotib 26-6-2019.jpg @james giacotib.jpg @james giacotib 2/8/2019.jpg K @kristinanerdygirl @kristinanerdygirl.jpg L M @ManasAmare @ManasAmare.jpg @matthew_270498 @matthew 270498.jpg @mr.mido @mr.mido v.jpg N @natashpapas @natashpapas.jpg @natashpapas 2/8/2019.jpg O @OfficialWolfBat @OfficialWolfBat.jpg P @padantyaagathaa @padantyaagathaa 26-6-2019.jpg @padantyaagathaa 16-5-2019.jpg @padantyaagathaa 1-5-2019.jpg @padantyaagathaa 2019-4-27.jpg @padantyaagathaa.jpg @papalouiepals @papalouiepals 16-5-2019.jpg @papalouiepals.jpg @papalouiepapas @papalouiepapas.jpg @palsgirl78.jpg @palsgirl78.jpg Q R @ReeperbahnStyle Hübsche Rockstar!.jpg @robbieplays77 @robbieplays77.jpg @robbieplays77 2/8/2019.jpg S @SparkleBerryPie050 @SparkleBerryPie050.jpg @subs0project.hex @subs0project.hex 1.jpg @subs0project.hex 2.jpg @subs0project.hex.jpg @SicardKeegan @SicardKeegan 21-7-2019.jpg @SicardKeegan.jpg T @the.sugar.daughter @the.sugar.daughter.jpg U @its_me_utahlized @its me utahlized 1.jpg @its me utahlized.jpg V W X Y @yulia_andco @yulia andco.jpg @yoku_official @yoku official.jpg Z